The worst mission?
by Wopsidaisy
Summary: Kiba goes on a mission to Suna that turns out to be far worse than he first imagined it to be, especially when Kankuro starts to act so weird around him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N: So, this is my Christmas present for my sister lakritsnr1 .. And since we're from Sweden she's gonna get this today on Christmas eve and not tomorrow… Yeah, I know we're a little weird here up in the north of Europe xD**

**In reality I started writing this during the summer to comfort her since her ear hurt… but I never managed to finish it, until now that is ^^'**

**So, Merry Christmas everybody^^**

**Might change the name of the story, I just couldn't come up with anything so I just took something now when I uploaded it... :P**

* * *

"I hate this mission" Kiba screamed out as he struggled with some plants with separation problems.

"D-don't say t-that Kiba" Hinata told him. Shino chose to stay quiet as usual.

"But I do" Kiba retorted.

Kurenai was at the moment away on a mission without them. This meant that the rest of team eight was low on missions.

Then, when they finally get one, it's practically a D-rank. They were to deliver a scroll to Suna.

The only reason they got it was because they were without their jounin but would still yet be able to travel the long way without any problems, even during an ambush.

They had now travelled for two days and would soon hit the desert.

'_Great, out of the frying pan and in to the fire' _Kiba sarcastically thought to himself. Shino the fool had detected a very unusual bug up in the trees and therefore decided that they should travel on the ground. That was how Kiba had ended up stuck in a freaking bush.

"Tell me again. Why can't we travel through the trees?" Kiba asked outraged as he managed to free himself of the Devil's snare.

"Because that bug is having its mating season right now and if we travel there it will disturb them" Shino explained in his monotone voice.

"So? It's a bug, there should be plenty of them" Kiba said.

"That one is an endangered species" Shino answered, his voice sounding slightly strained now.

"Well, it's only bugs. The world would surely do just fine without a species" Kiba almost screamed in rage as he got stuck to another plant.

"What did you just say?" Shino asked him, suddenly right in front of Kiba, looking as if he was almost hovering there in an ominous way.

"Nothing?" Kiba asked, suddenly everything but angry.

"Good" Shino said before turning around quickly and walk away.

"Shut up" Kiba muttered to Akamaru as the large dog snickered at him.

So it was a pissed of Kiba that stumbled out of the forest - taking a part of it with him - a few hours later. In front of them the desert stretched out.

First though they needed to go through the border control and get their guide - they wouldn't want to get lost in the desert.

"Identify yourself" a guard told them as they neared the border control.

"We're Konoha shinobi here to deliver a scroll to the Kazekage" Shino answered.

"Okay, prove that you are in fact Konoha shinobi" the man replied.

"What do you mean prove?" Kiba asked him.

"Please K-kiba, don't f-fight" Hinata asked Kiba in her usual insecure way.

"I mean that you have to identify yourselves as Konoha shinobi. Otherwise we can't let you through" the man answered.

"I'm Aburame Shino, that's Inuzuka Kiba and the girl's Hyuuga Hinata" Shino said.

"I'm sorry but that's not enough" the man answered as he shook his head.

"If you can't identify yourselves I can't let you through" he then added.

"What? You gotta be kidding me!" Kiba basically screamed.

"Now, there's no need to get angry. I just can't let you through" the man said as he motioned for them to leave.

"Hey, Taka-chan. What's happening?" somebody called out as he walked towards them. He was wearing a black body-suit - complete with cap and all. His face was decorated by purple lines and he was carrying three big scrolls on his back. As he reached them he laid one arm around the man who was talking to team eight.

"Any problem here Taka-chan?" he asked again as he looked at the three Konoha Shinobi.

"Please, Kankuro-sama, would you please not call me Taka-chan? My name's Takayaro" the man asked through clenched teeth.

"But that's too long Taka-chan" the guy named Kankuro whined. Suddenly it hit Kiba, he had met this guy before.

"Hey" he said as he pointed at Kankuro. The black dressed guy looked at Kiba curiously before recognition hit his face.

"You're the weird puppet-user from the chuunin-exams way back" Kiba said accusing. Kankuro looked a little confused as he let his gaze roam over the three of them.

"Hello there cutie" he said as he threw an arm around Hinata. The poor girl instantly froze and became beetred.

"Hey, whatcha doin' to Hinata?" Kiba asked him. The older boy did however just ignore him.

"What might your name be?" he asked Hinata.

"Ano… H-H-Hyuuga H-Hi-Hinata d-desu" Hinata managed to press out despite her awkwardness. At the sound of her name Kankuro froze as well.

"Wait, did you just say Hyuuga?" he asked her. Hinata just nodded quickly in a tensed way. Kankuro's gaze once again swept over Kiba and Shino and soon it landed on Akamaru.

"Woah" he said as he jumped away from Hinata and pointed at Kiba.

"You're those from the chuunin exams" he said.

"I already said that" Kiba said in a bored tone.

"That's Hyuuga Hinata who lost to that bad-ass Hyuuga Neji who was in the same team as the guy who nearly defeated Gaara" He said as he pointed at Hinata.

"And you're that weak dog-guy" Kankuro continued as he turned his hand towards Kiba.

"Hey" Kiba protested, Kankuro had however already turned towards Shino.

"Then you must be…." He stood for a long while just thinking. The longer time it took the more tense Shino got.

"Nope, don't remember ya" Kankuro said after a while. As he did Kiba and Takayaro sweat-dropped as Shino popped a vein in anger.

"You don't remember me?" he said in a menacing voice.

"Ehm, no" Kankuro said oblivious to Shino's anger.

"You remembered them" Shino continued in that voice.

"Great, now you pissed him off" Kiba said.

"How come you remember them but not me?" Shino asked once again. Kankuro looked in between them in confusion. After a while Kiba decided to have some pity on him as he sighed.

"This is Aburame Shino" he explained to Kankuro. The older boy looked confused for a while as he tried to remember an Aburame.

"Nope, don't remember" he said after a while again. Shino's eyes started to glow in an extremely ominous way. And soon a bundle of beetles started to stream out from underneath his jackets. It didn't take long until they were surrounded with the dark bugs, it became so dark that it even seemed as if the sun had disappeared.

"Oh, you're that guy" Kankuro suddenly said in understanding as he now remembered Shino. For a second everything froze, then the next moment Shino relaxed and all the bugs returned to him.

"I thought you'd never remember him" Kiba said as he laid a hand on Kankuro's shoulder.

"Yeah, me too" Kankuro said sheepishly.

"I seriously thought he'd kill ya" Kiba said, as he did Kankuro tensed up slightly, the idea of getting killed by thousands of bugs didn't exactly sound like a nice experience.

"Fortunately he didn't" Kiba continued "So now, I can kill you instead" he said.

"Hey" Kankuro said as he turned around and jumped away from Kiba.

"I am not going to die by drowning in a pool of dog drool" He said.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"I'm too strong for that" was all Kankuro said as he stood up properly and stretched his back.

"Hey, I'm no weakling" Kiba said accusingly as he pointed at Kankuro.

"Not, then how come you needed to be saved by me earlier?" Kankuro asked him.

"Huh?" Kiba said confused, clearly not understanding what Kankuro tried to say.

"You know. Evil twins" Kankuro said. After a while understanding dawned on Kiba's face.

"You're that weird guy who interrupted my fight with Sakon and Ukon?" he asked in an angry manner as he pointed at Kankuro.

"Correction pretty boy, I'm the handsome guy who saved your pretty little ass from the mad twins" Kankuro said.

"Kankuro-sama, you know these?" Takayaro asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah, since way back. Me, Temari and Gaara went to save some o'them a couple o'years back" Kankuro said as he looked Kiba up and down.

"So, is there any problem Taka-chan?" Kankuro then suddenly asked as he looked at Takayaro again. The border guard sighed before answering.

"Well, Kankuro-sama these people can't identify themselves. So I'm afraid I can't-" Takayaro started before Kankuro interrupted them.

"Well, I guess that's no problem anymore. I'll take'em to Suna" Kankuro said as he walked over to Hinata and laid his arm around her shoulder instead.

"So, how come a pretty girl like you hang out with those losers?" he asked her in a flirty way as he started to lead her away. At the contact Hinata immediately tensed up and blushed furiously again as she started to stutter, unable to actually press something out.

"Hey, leave her alone" Kiba told Kankuro, clearly mad. Kankuro turned around to Kiba.

"What, you jealous o'her?" he asked as he quickly let go of Hinata and turned around to Kiba. Before he knew it Kankuro had taken a firm grip of Kiba's jaw and held up his face. Kiba looked at him confused and slightly scared. After a while Kankuro laughed a little bit before he leaned in and whispered in Kiba's ear.

"There's no need for you to be jealous" afterwards he let go of Kiba, turned around and walked away.

"You better hurry if you don't want to be left behind" Kankuro called out to them without turning around.

Kankuro led them to where they would sleep.

"Here you go. I'm sorry but we're only able to offer you one room. So no separate room for you Hinata-chan" Kankuro said as he opened the room. He ended with a wink to Hinata who immediately turned beet-red as they entered the room. Kiba rolled his eyes at Kankuro before entering after his two teammates and dog.

As he stepped over the threshold Kankuro grabbed his butt and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Mm, firm" he whispered appreciating in Kiba's ear before walking past him in to the room. Kiba just stood there shocked and stared at Kankuro as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"S-something w-wrong Kiba?" Hinata asked him, bringing him out of his haze.

"No, nothing" he answered Hinata with a quick smile before entering the room.

"So, ya'll get separate beds and one bathroom to share. Might not be five stars but I'm sure you've been through worse" Kankuro said as he showed them the room.

"We head out towards Suna tomorrow morning, make sure you've got everything you need until then. If you don' have something you can surely buy it here" Kankuro said before he backed out of the room. He did however manage to give Kiba one last wink before closing the door.

"What the fuck's wrong with that guy?" Kiba asked as he started at the door.

"W-what do you m-mean K-kiba?" Hinata asked him.

"Didn't you notice?" Kiba asked as he looked over at her.

"He seemed perfectly normal" Shino said in his monotone voice as he sat down his bag on one of the beds.

"But he…" Kiba started, pointing at the door, before he realized that it wouldn't sound too good if he told them. Besides, what would he tell them? That Kankuro was coming on to him and he didn't find it entirely disgusting?

* * *

The next day they travelled in silence from morning until they found a small cave to make up camp in. The scorching sun taking too much of their energy for them to bother taking. Instead they laid everything on travelling.

At sunset however they had found a small cave and was at the moment making up their camp.

"So, soup or soup?" Kankuro asked them as he was digging through his backpack.

"Should I start a fire?" Kiba asked him.

"You might be cute but you're not very smart are ya?" Kankuro asked him.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Kiba asked him angry.

"You can't start a fire in a cave, we'll all smoke ta death" Kankuro answered, sounding as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh" Kiba said. Kankuro got up from his spot and walked over to Kiba.

"But that's alright, I still think you're cute" he whispered to him huskily before handing Kiba a can and walked away.

"I-is something w-wrong Kiba?" Hinata asked him after a while. Kiba snapped out of his haze at the sound of her voice.

"Huh?" he asked her unintelligently.

"You w-were staring out in t-to s-space" she told him.

"Oh, yeah. Well, nothing's wrong" he told her with a false smile before hurrying to walk away from her.

He sat down, leaning against the stone-wall a little bit away from the others. Slipping out a kunai he opened his can of soup and started to eat.

It tasted horrible; he preferred his food hot and with meat. This soup was cold, direct from the can, and on top of it all tomato soup. Everything he didn't want when it came to food. Being the shinobi he was he was able to ignore that fact and just ate, knowing that his life could end up depending on the little nourishment he could get.

As he was sitting there, eating his cold tomato soup, he looked at Kankuro. The older boy was at the moment sitting and flirting with Hinata.

'_More like bothering' _Kiba thought to himself as he nearly growled inside of himself.

What made that Kankuro think that he had the right to flirt with Hinata?

Kiba didn't have any romantic feelings towards Hinata, still yet she was his friend and team mate. He should protect her if she needed protection. Something she clearly needed when it came to Kankuro and his flirting.

"Hey, stop doing that to Hinata" Kiba said as he got up and walked over to the two of them. Kankuro looked up at him.

"You _are_ jealous ain't ya?" Kankuro asked him smug.

"No, but it's clearly bothering her" Kiba retorted.

"Then why did you blush when I asked?" Kankuro asked him.

"I didn't blush!" Kiba claimed, still yet he wondered if he might have. _If_ he had; why?

"You didn't?" Kankuro asked him as he stood up, towering over Kiba slightly.

"No" Kiba blurted out after a short while as he was looking up at Kankuro. The puppet-user leaned down slightly towards Kiba.

"You sure?" he asked him huskily. Kiba found that he was unable to answer the question, or speak at all for that matter. Kankuro was too close for comfort and as he leaned in slightly more Kiba noticed that it was starting to get hard to breathe.

"Well, you are now" Kankuro then stated before he was suddenly gone. One part of Kiba wondered what was wrong with Kankuro and the other one longed for the older boy to be that close to him again.

* * *

The next morning they set out towards Suna again.

Just as the day before they kept quiet to save their energy.

Still yet Kiba kept glancing at Kankuro throughout the day, wondering what had made the older boy act so strange. Because of his sensitive nose Kiba had easily smelt how tensed and anxious Kankuro had felt when standing that close to Kiba.

He had also smelt a muskier under scent that he couldn't identify as anything other than attraction. Kiba wondered who that attraction was directed at, him or Hinata. And he didn't really know which option he preferred.

They managed to reach Suna just a few hours after noon.

"K-Kankuro-sama" the guard said as she recognized the Kazekage's brother, she hurriedly bowed to him as a greeting.

"Hi there" he said with a smile as they reached the guards.

"Kankuro-sama" the other guard said as he also bowed but keeping his dignity.

"Kouhei-san, how is things here?" Kankuro asked the man. Kouhei glanced at the female guard slightly as he coughed a little bit.

"Basically everything is just perfect" he then told Kankuro in a way that clearly meant that he was displeased with the girl.

"That's good" Kankuro said before turning to the girl.

"So, Kanna-chan, how's your first day at the gates?" Kankuro then asked the girl with a large flirty smile.

"Everything is just as it should be Kankuro-sama" the girl answered with a bow.

"Don't act like that, it makes me feel old" Kankuro whined, still managing to act flirty.

_'What's he doing? She's just a girl, barely 15' _Kiba scoffed to himself with a little snort. At the sound Kiba made Kankuro turned around to Kiba, looking slightly surprised for a while.

"Well, Kouhei-san this is shinobi from Konoha here on a mission" Kankuro said as he suddenly turned back to Kouhei, seeming to ignore Kanna.

"Okay, just make sure they check in with Kazekage-sama Kankuro-sama" Kouhei answered before he let them through. As they walked through the narrow pass way that led to the city Kiba couldn't help but glancing at Kankuro, what had that smirk been about?

As they walked through town Kiba noticed all the looks that were sent Kankuro's way.

Apparently he seemed to be fairly popular with the women in Suna. Even though the guy wore strange purple make-up over his face they all seemed to like him and his flirty ways.

For some reason Kiba felt uneasy about that fact.

Why did they all have to like Kankuro so much?

They walked through the sand colored town up to the round building in the centre, also known as the Kazekage tower. In there Kiba rolled his eyes at how the receptionist blushed and giggled as a little schoolgirl - even though she was far beyond that in age - at Kankuro's wink.

Shouldn't she be able to act with more dignity at her age?

Because of Kankuro's presence they could easily and quickly enter the Kazekage's office to deliver their scroll and finish the mission.

Kiba was more than thankful that he would be able to go home and wait for a mission that was fit for him.

The office had a round shape to it, just as the window behind the desk. The walls looked like hardened sand and were crammed with bookshelves and different kinds of cupboards.

In the middle of the room stood a desk and behind it sat Gaara, wearing the traditional blue and white outfit of the Kazekage.

"Yo, Gaara" Kankuro greeted his younger brother as he walked up to the desk, taking a place behind Gaara's chair.

"I bring guests" he told his brother as he gestured towards team eight. Gaara looked up at them with slight recognition.

"You might remember them, they entered the same chuunin exam as we did ye-" Kankuro told Gaara only to be cut off by him.

"You're friends of Uzumaki Naruto" Gaara said in his monotone voice.

"Yes, we know Uzumaki Naruto" Shino answered in _his_ monotone voice.

"Aburame Shino desu" he then introduced himself with a bow.

"Hyuuga Hinata desu"

"Inuzuka Kiba desu" Kiba ended their little round of introduction.

"We are here to deliver this scroll to you, Kazekage-sama" Shino said as he took out the small and relatively thin scroll. He walked up to the desk and put the scroll in Gaara's outstretched hand. The Kazekage opened the scroll and read through it, his expression turning amused - for being Gaara - as he stretched it towards Kankuro.

"This seems to be for you" he said as he regarded Shino, Hinata and Kiba. They looked at Kankuro as he confused took the scroll and read it, his expression didn't turn amused but a large smile spread across his lips.

"Well, I guess I must thank her" he said as he quickly glanced up at Kiba for the fraction of a section.

"Do you know the content of this scroll?" Gaara asked them.

"No Kazekage-sama, we were merely told to deliver it" Shino answered. At this Gaara's expression seemed to turn more amused.

"I think you should let them read it Kankuro" Gaara told his brother. Kankuro smiled as he walked up to Shino and gave him the scroll. He opened the scroll and read it with Kiba and Hinata reading over his shoulders.

_I, the Hokage, sends my congratulations to you, Kankuro, brother of the Kazekage on your 21st birthday. _

_I am sorry to say that I will not be able to attend your Birthday Party. _

_Because of that I have sent three representatives to be there in my place. _

_Those are the three persons standing in front of you Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. _

_I once again apologize for my own absence and wish you all luck in life._

_~Tsunade_

Kiba looked shocked at the almost cheap amount of words. Had the mission Tsunade sent them on not really been to deliver a scroll, but to attend a party? He just hated this mission more and more the longer it continued.

"When is this party?" Shino asked as he looked up from the scroll.

"It will take place in two days" Gaara answered him "As our guests you are of course offered accommodation here in the Kazekage building" for some reason that amused look he wore refused to disappear and Kiba felt how he started to hate that look as well.

"Thank you, that is very humble of you Kazekage-sama" Shino answered with a small bow. Kiba felt irritated over Shino, how could he treat that jerk with so much respect? The guy was practically laughing in their faces as he was sitting there.

"It is given that I would offer you this. You are after all not only our guests but you are also friends of my friend" Gaara said before turning to his brother.

"Could you please show them where to sleep Kankuro?" he asked him. Kankuro first looked startled at being spoken to, then he looked slightly confused.

"But I don't know where you want them" he said.

"They are in fact your guests now, you should choose where they sleep regarding to how important they are to you" Gaara said without any real interest as he turned back to the three Konoha shinobi.

"If you'll excuse me now. I have plenty of work to do right now" he said to them.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama" Shino said with a bow that Hinata and Kiba copied.

When they had exited the Kazekage's office they turned left.

Kiba fumed in silence at what their mission had turned out to be. Not only was it such a ridiculous mission that he first had thought, it was even more ridiculous.

The real mission was apparently to attend a freaking party.

How thrilling was that on a scale from one to ten?

He glanced over at Kankuro who was walking there uncharacteristically quiet in front of them. Even though Kiba didn't really know him he had already understood that it wasn't really Kankuro's stile to stay quiet and calm, instead he liked to be seen, and of course flirt with all that moved.

It was really unnerving how Kankuro did that. Kiba moved his gaze to Shino and Hinata, as always his male team mate was just walking there calmly. Hinata was nervously glancing around herself as she was fidgeting her hands slightly. Trust them to act as they always did at all times.

They came to a stop outside a door only one floor down from the Kazekage's office.

"You will each get your own rooms" Kankuro said as he turned towards them.

"This will be your room Aburame-san" he said as he motioned towards the door. Shino answered with a nod before he stepped up to the door and opened it.

"Somebody will come by later with more information, first we will however let you get used to your room" Kankuro said. Shino nodded before he entered his room and the other three continued down the corridor to stop at the next door. This time when he turned around Kankuro suddenly wore a flirty smile as he seemed to zoom in on Hinata.

"This lovely room here Hinata-chan, is yours" he said as he laid an arm around her shoulders and led her up to the door.

The poor girl immediately turned bright red and it seemed as if she stuttered even though she said nothing.

With his arm still around her and the girl pressed to his side Kankuro opened the door and stepped over the threshold to show Hinata her room.

Kiba made an attempt to walk after them as the door suddenly slammed shut right in his face. At the loud bang, merely centimeters from his face, his eyes grew wide and he jumped backwards slightly.

As soon as the shock had disappeared however he turned irritated over it.

Why did Kankuro have to slam the door in his face like that? Was it really that important to him to be alone with Hinata?

He grunted as he walked over to lean on the wall opposite from the door. It didn't take long until Kankuro came out again with a smirk on his lips. As soon as he met Kiba's gaze however the smirk disappeared and he turned serious. Without saying anything he continued down the corridor.

'_What was that about?' _Kiba thought as he pushed himself off the wall and followed Kankuro.

As they reached the next door Kiba presumed that Kankuro would stop and therefore he slowed down, to his surprise though Kankuro just kept on going. He walked past the third and fourth door as well, and the fifth and sixth.

They kept on walking to the end of the corridor, there they took a left and walked up a couple of stairs so that they were once more on the same floor as the Kazekage's office – the top floor. There Kankuro led Kiba down one, two, three corridors until he finally came to a stop outside a door.

"Here's your room" he said as he took out a set of keys to unlock the door.

'_Shino and Hinata's rooms weren't locked were they?' _Kiba thought suspiciously as Kankuro turned the keys.

The next moment he opened the door and revealed the room. Kiba walked up to the door and entered astonished as Kankuro stepped aside.

The room was far larger than Kiba had thought it would be. It had a round formation and in the middle of the room stood a large comfortable-looking bed, over it a large window with a view of the entire village and the top of the mountains that surrounded it.

The sun shone in and formed a patch of light on top of the bed. At the side of the beds stood small tables with vases on, both vases carried the sign of the land of Wind.

Opposite from Kiba was another large window and to the right side of that stood a large wardrobe in a light shaded wood.

To the left side of the room – opposite from the bed – was a door to, Kiba assumed, the bathroom.

Kiba stood in awe and stared at the room. Even though there were rooms far more luxurious than this one, it was still yet above both average and what he had expected.

He had been expecting a small room with a small bed and basically nothing more.

In silence and awe Kiba walked up to the bed and dropped his bags on it as he looked around himself.

"Over here is the bathroom" Kankuro said as he walked over to the other door in the room.

Kiba looked over to the door as Kankuro opened the door. He noticed how the older boy seemed to do his best to look at anything but Kiba. Ignoring that fact he walked up to the door and in to the bathroom.

Everything went in the colors white and blue, reconstructing the colors of the Kazekage robe. To his right was a large white bathtub, built in to the wall with blue tiles. Next to it stood a shower. The left wall of the room was taken by an incredibly wide washbasin, which as well was white, surrounded by blue tiles, above it sat a large mirror. Just as the actual room the bathroom was far more luxurious than Kiba had expected it to be.

"I hope it's good enough" Kankuro said as Kiba came out from the bathroom again.

"You kidding me?" Kiba asked him "I hadn't imagined anything at this level of luxury" he then added as he walked towards his pack at the door.

"I'm glad you like it" Kankuro said as Kiba walked over towards the bed with his backpack.

"How come you gave us this kind of rooms?" Kiba then asked Kankuro.

"I didn't" Kankuro answered, confusing Kiba.

"What do you mean? Didn't you say this was my room?" Kiba asked him.

"Yes, this is your room. I gave you this kind of room" Kankuro said as he started to walk towards Kiba.

"You mean Shino and Hinata's rooms are different than mine?" Kiba asked as Kankuro stopped in front of him. He didn't touch Kiba but was still yet standing closer to him than what many would think comfortable. Kiba was one of those who thought it too close, but still yet for some reason he didn't mind it right then.

"Yeah" Kankuro answered him as he moved even closer to Kiba.

"How come?" Kiba asked him, by now he could feel the heat radiating off Kankuro's body.

"You don't know?" Kankuro asked him as he leaned closer.

Kiba felt how he had trouble breathing by now and couldn't do anything but to shake his head as an answer.

Then the next second Kankuro was gone.

Kiba blinked surprised a couple of times before he heard the door to his room close and he realized that Kankuro was already out of there. He stood there for a while, too shocked to understand what really had happened. Then he sighed and called for Akamaru. Just as the name had left his lips he realized something, the large white dog wasn't there. And he didn't know where he was either.

* * *

Two days later Kiba was dressed in a borrowed costume, located in the great Ball hall in Suna, attending the birthday party of Kankuro, the brother of the Kazekage. With him was Hinata in a midnight blue dress and Shino in a costume as well, and for the occasion in particular no collar to hide his face with. He hadn't dropped the sunglasses however.

They were all standing around expectantly, waiting for Kankuro to come and grace them with his presence. Kiba sighed heavily, wishing that the other boy would just come so that the party could start and enough time could go so that they could leave without being considered rude.

Suddenly the big doors at the end of the hall opened, silence spread from it throughout the whole room until all were silent and watched the door.

Kiba, Hinata and Shino had gotten places close to the doors because of their roles as Konoha "ambassadors" for the evening. So therefore they could easily see the door as Gaara walked in, dressed in the white and blue robes of the Kazekage. The hall erupted in cheers as he walked in, behind him came Temari with a somewhat forced smile on her lips.

A few seconds after she had walked away the doorway was occupied by Kankuro. He was wearing a black tux with a plain white shirt underneath and for the occasion he wasn't wearing any make-up.

"Happy Birthday" everybody yelled suddenly, snapping Kiba out of his Kankuro induced trance. He realized that he had forgotten to breathe at the sight of the older guy as he had walked in.

After a while everything had calmed down after Kankuro's entrance. He came walking over to them together with Temari.

"Hi you guys" he said as he approached them, throwing an arm around Hinata's shoulders.

"Hi sweetie, that dress really suits you" he said as he rubbed her arm slightly, after saying it however he looked up at Kiba. He smirked at the younger boy as he was watching Kankuro and Hinata. Kiba quickly looked away as he felt his face heat up slightly, hoping that he wasn't really blushing.

"Hey, Kankuro leave her alone. She is clearly disturbed by you" Temari suddenly said in a bossy tone as she hit him over the head. Kankuro quickly let go of Hinata as he threw up his arm around his head.

"Itai, you're evil, you shouldn't hit the birthday child" he said to her with a pout.

"Stop whining you pussy" she told him as she looked over at Hinata.

"Hey, come on with me girl, you wouldn't want to stay here with these boring boys" she said as she took a hold of Hinata.

"Let's go find a better guy for you" she said with a wink as she led Hinata away.

Kiba wasn't really sure what to do, he wanted to protect Hinata but at the same time he could see that she wasn't really disturbed by Temari's acting. He could hear somebody sigh as he watched after Hinata walking away and when he turned away he could see how Kankuro had turned around and walked away again.

Why was Kiba so disappointed over that?

During the rest of the night Kiba couldn't help himself watch Kankuro from a distance.

And at all times his gaze went to the other boy he could see how he was flirting with some new girl. As he was saw Kankuro with each and every one of them he froze, unable to look or walk away.

He stood there until Kankuro happened to catch him watching, which he did every time Kiba was watching him. And each time he seemed to smirk at the younger boy. Kiba felt a knot in his chest that seemed to grow bigger and bigger at the sight of each girl, each hand on the arm, each smile and animated laugh, and especially, with each smirk.

He stayed merely a few hours until he deemed it was late enough for him to leave. So he did so, telling Shino good night he walked up the stairs and through the corridors to his room.

He sighed as he entered the room, loosening his tie as he sat down on the bed, wishing that Akamaru had been there with him. It had turned out that dogs wasn't allowed on this particular floor and therefore the large dog had stayed with Hinata, without telling Kiba anything at first. He sighed again as he dropped back on the bed, lying down when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

He looked up startled to it, thinking that he had imagined the sound until it came again. Getting up from the bed he sighed, convinced that it was Hinata who was wondering how it was with him. Then he remembered that she didn't know where his room was, he had been too embarrassed to show them his room since his was so much more luxurious than theirs - and he still didn't know why.

The person on the other side knocked again, getting Kiba out of his little haze which had made him stop halfway to the door.

He hurried the rest of the way to open the door, revealing Kankuro. Before he could react Kankuro's lips were on his own. For a second Kiba lost himself in the feeling of the kiss, then he realized what was happening and stepped away.

"Hold it right there, what the Hell are you doing?" he asked Kankuro.

"I'm kissing you" was the other guy's blunt answer as he stepped in and kissed Kiba a second time, closing the door behind him as Kiba was once again lost in the sensation of the kiss.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs?" Kiba asked after pulling away, Kankuro tried to ignore the question and kiss Kiba again but the younger boy sidestepped him and avoided the kiss.

"It's you party" he told him as he tried to walk over to the door to open it. Before he could reach it however Kankuro had thrown his arms around Kiba and burrowed his head in Kiba's neck.

"Please" he said "I don't need to go down there" Kiba felt Kankuro's hot breath on the back of his neck and thrived in the feeling.

"It's my birthday, and I should do as I please today" he said before Kiba felt how he planted kisses on his neck. After a short while he turned Kiba around in his arms and kissed him again.

Kiba felt Kankuro's lips on his own and thrived in the feeling, he never thought he would have but after an entire night of having to see him flirt with every woman he realized that he was for some reason attracted to the older boy.

Because of that there was no other feeling than Kankuro's body that he wanted more at the moment.

He felt Kankuro's tongue on his lips, asking for entry, and he complied by opening them just a little bit. As he did Kankuro forced them open more by pushing in his entire tongue, starting a fight for dominance with Kiba. Bravely Kiba tried to fight back for a while until Kankuro managed to make him submit to him.

_'Am I not supposed to be an alpha male?' _Kiba thought to himself but chose to ignore the thought as he felt Kankuro's hand slide over Kiba's chest, inside of his shirt. Kiba moaned in to Kankuro's mouth as the older boy played with his nipple.

The next moment Kankuro broke away for air. He breathed heavily as he looked at Kiba as if he was going to eat him. Then he ripped of Kiba's borrowed shirt, threw it across the room and pushed Kiba down on the bed.

After he had discarded his own shirt as well he climbed up on top of Kiba as he continued the kiss. Kiba lied down entirely with Kankuro on top of him as their tongues played with each other.

He didn't really know what had gotten in to him but for some reason he couldn't seem to get enough of Kankuro. After kissing for a while Kankuro broke away slightly to kiss down to Kiba's jaw line, then he followed it up to his ear.

"You're so sexy" he whispered huskily to Kiba as he nibbled his earlobe. Kiba moaned once again at the sensation of Kankuro's breath on his neck, together with the feeling of Kankuro's nibble. He regretted it just a second later though as he basically could hear Kankuro's smirk.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?" he whispered in to Kiba's ear as he licked his neck down to the juncture between neck and shoulder. Kiba shuddered at the sensation but managed to keep from moaning. As Kankuro licked and nibbled slightly at Kiba's collarbone however it was just barely that he managed to keep from moaning. Kankuro looked up at him.

"Playing the silent game are we?" Kankuro asked him with a smirk that seemed to challenge Kiba.

It seemed as if Kiba was right about the challenge as Kankuro then kissed down to Kiba's left nipple which he started to give much attention. Kiba did his all not to moan as Kankuro licked and nibbled at his sensitive nipple. To his surprise though, he soon felt a hand squeezing his crotch, earning a moan from his mouth. Kankuro seemed to chuckle as he started to unbuckle and remove Kiba's pants.

"What are you ahh" Kiba tried to stop Kankuro as the older boy yanked his dick and his sentence suddenly turned in to a moan.

"You're already hard" Kankuro said with a little smirk as he started to pump up and down on Kiba's cock.

"Shut. Up" Kiba managed to press out between his moans and heavy breaths. Kankuro chuckled a little bit as he kissed Kiba again, efficiently muffling his moans. Then he broke away and just looked in to Kiba's eyes as he continued to jerk him off. To Kiba's surprise he then winked at him before disappearing down. Before he knew it Kiba could feel Kankuro's tongue on his dick, licking from the base all the way up to the tip. When he then descended again he took Kiba's cock in to his mouth.

"Aah, Kankuro" he moaned out as he could feel the other boy's teeth nudge him slightly as his head bobbed up and down. He brought his hand to the backside of Kankuro's head and grabbed a hold of his hair, holding on for dear life as Kankuro went loose on his dick. The feeling of Kankuro's hot mouth, his tongue whirling around his dick was so wonderful that Kiba barely noticed the moans that slipped out of his mouth, still yet he couldn't care anymore about them.

"Aaah, Kankuro. I'm. gonna. Aah" he said, not even able to say an entire sentence fully because of the pleasure. Then just as he thought that he would cum it stopped. The cold air around his dick wasn't at all welcome as Kankuro's mouth was suddenly gone.

"What the?" Kiba said as his head snapped up to see Kankuro climbing up his body again. As he came up he pushed Kiba back with a passionate kiss. Kiba felt how their tongues once again moved inside of his mouth, only this time he could taste his own pre-cum on Kankuro's tongue. Just as Kiba needed air Kankuro broke away and whispered huskily in to his ear.

"This is gonna hurt"

* * *

Several hours later Kiba woke up as the sun shined in through the window, warming the covers.

He started to stir, yawning and stretching out as he noticed that he couldn't. He blinked confused before he realized the reason for it, an arm was draped over his body.

Turning his head over he came face to face with a sleeping Kankuro. He instantly turned rigid as he remembered what had happened, he had slept with Kankuro – on top of that he had been the uke!

The next moment he could see how Kankuro started to stir as well, as he did a smile spread on his lips.

"Good mornin'" he said as he stretched forward and planted a kiss on Kiba's lips, at the moment their lips touched each other Kiba's body relaxed, and so did his mind. When Kankuro then broke off the kiss Kiba was disappointed and wanted to continue it.

"Guess I better explain this" Kankuro said as he seemed to blush slightly. Kiba looked a little confused at him.

"What?" he asked.

"All of this" Kankuro answered, referring to how he had acted towards Kiba.

"I'm in love with you" he said as he tried to look away, something that was slightly hard since they were lying down. Kiba felt slightly shocked at the words, sure it was obvious that Kankuro had been attracted to him after last night, but in love?

"In love?" Kankuro just nodded still unable to look at Kiba.

"Actually, I didn't realize it until in the cave" he explained. Kiba kept quiet, hoping that Kankuro would continue to explain. And after a while he did so.

"For some reason I always remembered you since that fight with the crazy twins, there was something about the sight of you all bloody and beat up that got stuck in my head and I couldn't drop the thought of you" he said, still not looking at Kiba "Then of course after a couple of months it stopped, then it came back briefly as Naruto and those came to help rescue Gaara when he was kidnapped a couple of years ago. Otherwise I didn't think of you except a brief dream now and then. And then, suddenly, you were there in front of me" he finished it as he finally turned to Kiba, looking him in the eyes.

To his own big surprise Kiba leaned forwards and kissed him. Kankuro blinked surprised at him.

"You're not disgusted?" Kankuro asked him, seemingly somewhat worried about the answer. Kiba just shook his head.

The next question Kankuro asked came out a little unsure of how to voice his consern, or if he really should voice it.'

"You're not ... in love with Hinata?" he asked him. Kiba looked surprised at him, wondering where that had come from.

"Where the Hell did you get that impression?" he asked. Instead of answering Kankuro seemed to breathe out in relief.

"Don't worry about that" was all he said before he leaned forward and engulfed Kiba's lips in a passionate kiss that the younger boy was more than happy to get lost in. Ignoring Kankuro's last question as he decided that this felt like his best mission ever!


End file.
